Catheters have long been used for the treatment of diseases of the cardiovascular system, such as treatment or removal of stenosis. For example, in a percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedure, a catheter is used to transport a balloon into a patient's cardiovascular system, position the balloon at a desired treatment location, inflate the balloon, and remove the balloon from the patient. Another example of a common catheter-based treatment is the placement of an intravascular stent in the body on a permanent or semi-permanent basis to support weakened or diseased vascular walls, or to avoid closure, re-closure or rupture thereof. More recently, catheters have been used for replacement of heart valves, in particular, the aortic valve in a procedure sometimes known as transcatheter aortic valve implantation (“TAVI”) or transcatheter aortic valve replacement (“TAVR”).
These non-surgical interventional procedures often avoid the necessity of major surgical operations. However, one common problem associated with these procedures is the potential release of embolic debris into the bloodstream that can occlude distal vasculature and cause significant health problems to the patient.
Medical devices have been developed to attempt to deal with the problem created when debris or fragments enter the circulatory system during vessel treatment. One technique includes the placement of a filter or trap downstream from the treatment site to capture embolic debris before it reaches the smaller blood vessels downstream. The placement of a filter in the patient's vasculature during treatment of the vascular lesion can collect embolic debris in the bloodstream.
It is known to attach an expandable filter to a distal end of a guidewire or guidewire-like member that allows the filtering device to be placed in the patient's vasculature. The guidewire allows the physician to steer the filter to a location downstream from the area of treatment. Once the guidewire is in proper position in the vasculature, the embolic filter can be deployed to capture embolic debris. Some embolic filtering devices utilize a restraining sheath to maintain the expandable filter in its collapsed configuration. Once the proximal end of the restraining sheath is retracted by the physician, the expandable filter will transform into its fully expanded configuration in apposition with the vessel wall. The restraining sheath can then be removed from the guidewire allowing the guidewire to be used by the physician to deliver interventional devices, such as a balloon angioplasty catheter or a stent delivery catheter, into the area of treatment. After the interventional procedure is completed, a recovery sheath can be delivered over the guidewire using over-the-wire techniques to collapse the expanded filter (with the trapped embolic debris) for removal from the patient's vasculature. Both the delivery sheath and recovery sheath should be relatively flexible to track over the guidewire and to avoid straightening the body vessel once in place.
Another distal protection device known in the art includes a filter mounted on a distal portion of a hollow guidewire or tube. A moveable core wire is used to open and close the filter. The filter is coupled at a proximal end to the tube and at a distal end to the core wire. Pulling on the core wire while pushing on the tube draws the ends of the filter toward each other, causing the filter framework between the ends to expand outward into contact with the vessel wall. Filter mesh material is mounted to the filter framework. To collapse the filter, the procedure is reversed, i.e., pulling the tube proximally while pushing the core wire distally to force the filter ends apart. A sheath catheter may be used as a retrieval catheter at the end of the interventional procedure to reduce the profile of the “push-pull” filter, as due to the embolic particles collected, the filter may still be in a somewhat expanded state. The retrieval catheter may be used to further collapse the filter and/or smooth the profile thereof, so that the filter guidewire may pass through the treatment area without disturbing any stents or otherwise interfering with the treated vessel.
TAVR procedures present difficulties not encountered in other procedures. For example, three branch vessels extend from the aortic arch towards the upper body. In particular, the right common carotid artery, which branches from the brachiocephalic artery, and the left common carotid artery deliver blood to the brain. Emboli entering these arteries pose an increased risk of stroke by blocking the smaller blood vessels in the brain. Further, many TAVR procedures provide access through the femoral artery, up through abdominal aortic, the aortic arch, and then crossing the aortic valve. Filter devices to be deployed to protect the carotid in many cases need to be delivered through a different pathway so that the delivery device for the filter does not interfere with the delivery device for the replacement valve. This requires an additional access site, such as the brachial artery.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved embolic protection devices for TAVR procedures.